Chapter 313
Champion's Scenario is the 313th chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail As Natsu and his team in the Abyss Palace question the appearance of the Lucy who claims to be from the future, Erza and Kagura struggle in their fight against Minerva, the Sabertooth woman using Millianna to eventually turn the two against each other. Gajeel and Laxus also enter the fray for Fairy Tail, taking on both Rogue and Orga respectively, whilst Datong and Hisui sit in Mercurius, tensely awaiting the results of the Games. Summary Shocked by the appearance of another Lucy, Natsu and his group immediately begin to question the "Lucy" standing in front of them, who shocks them all greatly by reminding them of the Eclipse Project and its ability to allow time travel, stating that she used the device to travel from the future. Before the others can question her further though, "future Lucy" collapses, worrying the group who decide that they can't leave her in the Abyss Palace and move to take her with them. Planning to get out of the castle and send up a flare to inform everyone else in Fairy Tail that they have Lucy, the group head out. Concurrently, in the castle, Datong questions Hisui over the functioning of the Eclipse Plan, asking her why, when the twelve zodiac keys are required to operate the machine, she allowed both Lucy and Yukino to be sent to the Abyss Palace. Hisui however reveals that she has already used the keys she confiscated from the two to unlock the Eclipse door, and that the machine now merely requires human hands to be activated. This unnerves Datong, who still questions the morality of using the machine, and Husui admits that she wishes to have both him and Arcadios by her side if the plan needs to go ahead, as she is uncertain of herself. Still awaiting the results of the Grand Magic Games, Hisui states that for now they can merely watch and wait. Currently competing in the Games are Erza and Kagura, both of whom are enraged by the fact that Minerva (in an attempt to manipulate them) has captured and is harming Millianna, whom she has held in her Magic. Maddened by seeing her guild mate and friend hurt, Kagura threatens Minerva, telling her to release Millianna at once or face her wrath. Minerva merely urges Kagura on in her threat, and Kagura attacks, though just before she can land her blow, Minerva uses her Magic to switch places with Erza, almost causing the two to attack each other. Claiming that she wants the two to battle and that she will fight the winner, Minerva makes Millianna disappear and calmly begins to walk off. Erza calls Minerva a coward and tells her to fight fairly, though the Sabertooth Mage replies that she is merely taking advantage of every situation so that she can win. When Erza further threatens her and demands Millianna's release, Kagura suddenly attacks her, screaming that she has no right to call Millianna a friend. Stating that the two have much to talk about, Minerva vanishes, and Kagura turns her steely gaze on Erza, vowing to defeat them both. Meanwhile, in another part of Crocus, Gajeel wanders, questioning Mavis' strategy and where it started to go wrong. Rounding a corner, he is confronted by Rogue, the two coldly greeting one another. Also starting up a battle is Laxus, who has met with Sabertooth's Orga. As Orga reveals his true nature as a Lightning God Slayer, Laxus teasingly inquires whether his powers are enough to kill a fairy. As the commentators remark on the number of new fights breaking out around the city, they also realized that the Lacrima vision has been unable to find Sting for some time. Whilst Frosch pleas from the stands for Sabertooth to win and save Lector, and Hisui and Datong watch tensely from the palace, Sting sits in an empty alleyway, remarking on the dirty play on Minerva's behalf, but not caring as long as it secures Sabertooth's win. Characters In Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Grand Magic Game **Erza Scarlet vs. Kagura Mikazuchi vs. Minerva Magic, Spells, and Abilities Used Magic used *Yakuma Magic Spells used Abilities used *Swordsmanship *Enhanced Strength *Enhanced Reflexes *Enhanced Speed Weapons used * *Sword Navigation